Chat, Editing, Behavior and other Guidelines
These are the main rules of this wiki. CHATROOM POLICY General * Do not enforce the rules on the chat. This is commonly referred to as "mini-modding". Staff members of the wiki are appointed for this reason. * Linking to any dangerous websites will result in a two month ban minimum. We wish to keep user’s computers safe. ** Linking to jump-scares will result in an immediate a week ban minimum. * Using false evidence or spreading malicious lies about another user will result in a kick or ban. * If an admin or mod feels like a user is purposefully trying to disrupt the chat, troll or purposefully upset other users, they may issue a warning followed by a kick and eventually a ban. Vulgar Language * No swearing is not allowed in this wikia. You would have 1 chance to listen to this rule! If you say the h, f, d, c, s, and a words or in abbrieviations wtf or wth, st*u, lm*o, or bs, etc. You will be blocked for 4 weeks. None of that foul language is NOT ALLOWED IN THE CHAT. * Saying the N word would make you get banned for 10 months by being racist. * Censoring the entire word is safe. But, don't censor just a few letters. For example, if "flipdecks" was a swear word, don't censor it like "fl****ks" Clean Words * Here are clean words that users should say instead of swearing: heck, darn, crap (it depends on how you mean it by using it) barnacles, goofball, pinhead, shoot, rats, screw, etc. Tip: The best way to use these clean words is that if someone is bullying you in the chat or if someone vandalizes your profile on your account or anything else like that, they would get a block it depends on how worse they do to you. Those words you see above where it tells you clean words you should use are not swear words. This is only a tip. =P NSFW And Sexual Content * NSFW (not safe for work, or things you don’t want to be seen looking at in school or work) is not permitted to be discussed or linked to in main chat. If you are unsure if what you are about to link is NSFW or not, please send a link to a staff member in PM to make sure. ** Mild innuendos or jokes are NOT allowed in moderation or anyone, nor is potty humor. Controversial Topics * Be courteous. While it is suggested you avoid topics that make others uncomfortable (politics, religion, mortality, etc), if you do discuss these topics do so in a polite, respectful manner. If staff requests or another user states they are uncomfortable and asks that you stop talking about such topics, stop or take it to PM. Advertising Wikis and Websites * Linking to other wiki chats is not allowed in main chat. * Advertising to view your content on other websites is fine, however advertising non-Flipline content on other websites will result in a kick. Behavior * Chat is supposed to be a fun thing for everyone, try to welcome new and old users when they arrive. * Respect ALL users regardless of differences in opinion, or disagreements. * If you are kicked, consider it a warning and you may rejoin, but if you do the same action that you were kicked for, you will get a block for 2 weeks. EDITING POLICY * Do not change the format or rename pages to your own preferences. Only use talk pages, the comments, or the forums to discuss changes in the article. * Please do not spam or vandalize an article, you will recieve 2 warnings then a 3-month block minimum * Don't create pages that contain swearing, otherwise you will have a 2-week block minimum. * Do not reference poop or pee on pages. You will first be warned, then blocked for 1 week minimum. Character Pages Policy (On All Fanon Wikis of Flipline Studios that I own and contribute to.) * DO NOT add cartoon characters that are LGBT related or create fanmade customers saying that their gay, lesbian, bisexual or transgender. When getting caught for doing something like this, you'll receive a warning and if you do it again, you get a 2 month block and it will be considered vandalism. * When creating fanmade customer pages, DO NOT USE OTHER PEOPLE'S Characters unless you have permission to do so, otherwise it would be copyright infringement. * Pokemon, Harry Potter, Adult Swim Characters (such as Family Guy, Rick and Morty, The Cleveland Show, etc.) and other things that we find very disturbing ARE NOT Permitted to be added on this wiki due to how much we dislike those things. If your caught doing so, then you will receive warning then if it happens twice you will be banned 3-days minimum. * DO NOT Post Nudity of Characters otherwise you will have a 2-week ban minimum. Copyright Policy Copyright is a serious issue on all wikis, so we have a strict copyright and sanctions regulation, copyright has an immediate blocking punishment. * DO NOT Fake character, games, or other information from Flipline or other users. * DO NOT Steal information, images, games or characters from other wikis * DO NOT upload registered copyrighted images of a page outside of flipline and fandom. * DO NOT Copy and paste information copyrighted from other web pages. * DO NOT Infringement with any other copyright rules whether or not related to wikia, Fandom or Flipline. * According to Ellis Sparkly, do not copy characters that are made by other people and don't add information to the fanmade character without the creator's permission. Go here to read more about Character Protection. Categories * Do not make categories that are similar to others that have been created. * Category names should be as shortened as possible, but not abbreviated. For example, if you make a fanon series called "Adventures of Jacob and Michael", do not abbreviate its category as AOJAM. * Do not make categories containing offensive words or not only that it is very unnecessary. Edit Warring * An edit war is the repeated undoing of edits (or reading information) by different editors. * If someone undoes an edit of yours, it is not appropriate to undo their edit. Please, start a discussion on the forums or each other's message walls to reach a consensus. You can make your case for your opinion there and get unbiased opinions on the subject. * Any editors engaged in edit warring will be warned, and possibly blocked for a year, depending on the situation. * Only admins add pictures to articles, you are more welcome to add photos as long as you took make them very messy. Vandalism Vandalism is the conspicuous defacement or destruction of a structure, a symbol, or information against the will of the owner/governing body. In the context of an online community project, it is a usually deliberate attempt to damage the usefulness of content for other viewers. Useful community content presents the widest range of relevant and accurate information on a topic. In the case of a wiki, if someone edits a page so it reflects only a single viewpoint, that can be considered vandalism. For example, if a page about a TV show character contains information both from the show itself and from spin-off shows, books, etc., and a user removes all information that isn't strictly from the main show, the other community members will likely see that as vandalism. However, to keep good faith, you might assume that this editor was only trying to show that any source of information on that character besides the main show isn't true canon and shouldn't be in the article. In general, an edit that seems like deliberate vandalism is often just a clumsy attempt at editing by someone who is new to wikis, simply didn't know the community's rules, or someone who didn't know how else to propose a change in how things are done on the wiki. In those cases, you can explain to that bad editor what they could do better, where they could go to discuss their ideas, and why certain things are just not allowed on your community, even if they're okay elsewhere. That way, a user who first seems a vandal can turn into a useful editor and member of the community. Unless you can clearly see that someone had bad intentions, always assume they just didn't know better and offer your help! How to deal with Vandalism In general, the best way to deal with vandalism is to revert the vandalism, block the vandal, and ignore any attempt from the vandal to bother you further. For more information on this, we recommend reading these three pages, which go into each of these steps in more detail: * Help:Reverting * Help:Blocking * Help:Don't feed the trolls There are measures administrators can put in place to help prevent vandalism before it begins: Two anti-vandalism extensions are used often on FANDOM. ProtectSite locks down the ability of specific user groups from being able to do basic actions, such as editing or creating pages or uploading images, for up to 12 hours. If a community is facing a surge of vandalism, the VSTF or FANDOM Staff can enable ProtectSite to prevent new, unregistered, or even non-sysop users from being able to do those particular things. The other extension is AbuseFilter, which allows skilled coders to block the submission of edits if certain conditions are met, for example if a particular rude or inappropriate word is included in the new text. Admins and FANDOM staff can also turn off anonymous editing in Special:WikiFeatures if anonymous accounts (identified by their IP address) continually cause problems on a community. COMMENT POLICY * No "roleplaying" allowed. If you do it in comments you will get a warning. * No potty humor, inneudos or other inappropriate jokes. * You are not allowed to do references to Pokemon, Harry Potter or Adult Swim, because most admins hate those. (except Alika87, who likes Pokemon) * Do not post very long comments. * No using shortened links, because they may lead to a website which downloads malware/spyware on your computer. * No advertising of your wikis. DISCORD POLICY These rules are no longer here now that the Discord got removed.Category:Rules Category:Behavior Guidelines